A (Third Raikage)
A''' or the '''Third Raikage which he is better known as, is an immensely powerful fighter from Naruto. He is one of strongest Raikage in Kumogakure. He is known for his immense brute strength and for fighting the Eight-tailed beast, Gyuki, in a one-on-one battle. Personality The Third Raikage is a calm individual who does not get enraged too easily. He does not care for small talk as he told Temari that her conversation was unnecessary. The Raikage also likes to get the job done and get situations out of the way like when he immediately began to divulge his own weaknesses to the Allied Shinobi Forces. The Third Raikage is also a very brave person who is willing to fight any powerful enemy that might prove to be a major threat to his village like Gyuki, the Eight tails or an massive army. He is also prideful of his abilities as a shinobi and trusts that the newer generation has surpassed him. Abilities The Third Raikage is a fairly powerful shinobi in his own village and the Shinobi World. He is renown as the strongest Raikage in his village and one of the few people to go head-to-head with a tailed beast in a battle. The Third Raikage also posses a vast amount of chakra which is on the same level as a tailed beast. He is also known to also have an enormous amount of endurance and stamina as he fought an army of Iwagakure shinobi for three days strength before running out of energy. He also known as the man with the strongest defense. Physical Strength and Prowess The Third Raikage immense strength is great enough to fight on the same level as a tailed beast and knock it back. His physical strength was seen when he was able to punch a rubber ball made by Dodai far away in an instant while he was shrouded in his lightning armor. The Third Raikage like his son, the Fourth Raikage, has incredibly fast reflexes and was able to dodge Naruto's Wind Style Rasenshuriken which was inches from his face with his lightning armor. Chakra Nature The Third Raikage can use lightning chakra to enhance his reflexes and activate his chakra armor cloak that can enhance his physical power. The Raikage can also concentrate his lightning chakra nature at one point to form a nukite. The nukite move allows the Third Raikage to stab the opponent with any number of fingers on one's hand. The Third Raikage can use his lightning chakra nature to focus it at one particular area which can cause a severe enough damage if one is unlucky enough to get struck by it. Weakness According to Gyuki, when it fought the Raikage, they were both severely injured after falling upon their very own attacks. In his battle against Naruto, the young shinobi was able to use his own rasengan to redirect the Raikage's attack upon himself which was powerful enough to penetrate his own armor. Stats Battles Trivia *The Third Raikage is better known for the strongest defense and offense in his village. However in his battle against Gyuki and later Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clone, it has been proven that his offense is much stronger than his defense. *The strongest form of the nukite that the Raikage use is the one-finger nukite since it has the highest concentration of chakra in one finger than the four-finger or three-finger variations. Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brutes Category:Powerhouses Category:Fighters with superhuman strength Category:Short-range fighters Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:War fighters Category:Legends Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Lightning users